The POKEGEN Connection!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: May, Max, and a horde of other trainers are captured by the evil megacorperation POKEGEN, and one by one are being turned into something less than human, will they escape or will they become a monsterous new threat? rated T for Dawn/May Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**MC: been a while since i did a Pokemon Fic...**

 **May: you are nuts!**

 **Max: uhh...May? how did we get here?**

 **MC: you're in my world now folks!**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"The POKEGEN Connection!"**

 **(i wish i owned pokemon, but alas, i don't)**

 **Chapter 1-** What has happened!

It has 2 years since May and Max's adventures with Ash in the Hoen Region, May had become a well known Cordinator, and Max had just became a Trainer, his first pokemon was of course, a Mightyena.

In the two years that passed, Team Rocket had been disbanded and destroyed, no one ever knew what became of the bungling trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

then, as if out of thin air, a new company rose from the ashes, the super corperation, POKEGEN!

on the surface, POKEGEN was a respectable multicorperation, dealing in:

 **Medicine for Pokemon and Humans**

 **Space Exploration**

 **Cosumer products in general**

However, behind the scenes their main export was:

 **Genetic enhancement and augmentation**

 **Advanced robotics and cybernetics**

 **Viral Weaponry**

POKEGEN was currently working on a biological super-serum, derived from Pokemon DNA, thus the name POKE-Z was given, it's purpose, to give solders the abillity to heal severe wounds at almost miraculous speeds.

however when tested on humans, they devolved into sludge, but that's when the mysterious CEO realized what went wrong...the subjects were all adults, what was needed were children, organisims that were still growing.

and he knew just the "Twerps" for the job...

End of chapter 1

 **MC: this ought to peak your curiosity.**

 **Enforcermon: you and your clifhangers!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MC: now things are going to heat up a little early.**

 **May: What!**

 **Max: aw man...**

 **Chapter 2-** Captured!

May and Max decided to revisit the Kanto region, Max had already caught a Sandslash, as well as a Parasect, he had decided to join his sister only for the experience as a trainer.

as they were enjoying a snack near Lavender Town, 2 scientists approached the brother and sister.

"why hello, we are scientists researching Trainers for our company, may we ask that the two of you come with us so that we may talk?" the female scientist said.

"it will not...take long, and we will compensate you for your time" the male scientist said.

but before May or max could answer, the radio began to sound:

 **WARNING! an unknown pair of Kidnappers have been seen in the Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova regions, as a result many Trainers have been captured under mysterious circomestances.**

 **if you see these Kidnappers, do not try to fight them yourself, call your local police station, the kidnappers will most likely be a male and female duo of scientists.**

 **i repeat, if you see these two, do not try to fight them yourselves, call your local Police station!**

May and Max looked at each other but before they could even say anything...WHAM!

both were struck in the head with a blunt object!

"well...that went well.." said the Male scientist as he grabbed Max and toss him over his shoulder.

"and now the police know who we are!" said the Female scientist as she grabbed May, bridal style.

"no matter, we have enough Trainers for the experiments...the CEO will be pleased." said the Male scientist.

and so the two scientists took the two siblings, chucked them into a truck and drove away to who knows where...

End of chapter 2

 **MC: this is going to be good, what nightmares await them in this, well only i know and i'm not the kind of person to give away spoilers!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MC: this is gonna be awesome, i love my job!**

 **May: you leave my brother alone!**

 **MC:...nope!**

 **Chapter 3-** Max's life is going to the dogs

when Max and May woke up, they were in a contaiment cell, most likely made out of triple-reinforced Plexi-glass, the room they were in was pitch black.

but they weren't the only ones...

after regaing more of their vision, the realized that a lot of Trainers were in the same boat, all in the same Plexi-glass prison.

"May, what is this place?" asked Max.

"oh Max, i wish i knew..." she said, holding her brother tight, both May and Max had better respect for each other after Ash left, Max did a lot of growing up and May gave him advice from time to time.

"Get a room you two..." said a sort of gruff voice came that from the cell next to them.

two boys were sitting in the same cell, one had green hair and the other had purple hair and thick purple eyebrows.

May knew the green-haired one, "Drew? is that you?" she asked.

Drew nodded, "did they take your pokemon too?"

May and Max checked their stuff, "Crap! they did take them!" said Max.

"so, you're a Trainer too?" asked Drew.

"I have May to thank, she helped me catch a Mightyena on my birthday!" Max said with a blush.

"Okay! enough with the sappy talk!" said the purple haired boy, "how the hell are we getting out of here?"

"this barrel of sunshine's name is Paul, he hails from the Sinnoh region" said Drew.

But before May could speak, the lights flashed on, forcing everyone to sheild their eyes.

when everyone was able to see again, they turned their attention to a strange looking being in the center of the room, which was obviously a labortory.

she looked like a Gardevoir, but her hair and hands were black and her eyes were black with pink pupils, she was also wearing a lab coat with her ID on it, but the picture on it was that of a young human female.

"Hello future pets, my name is Dr. Helix, and no, you are not dreaming" she said in a sexy but sweet voice," to answer your other questions, yes i do look like a Gardevoir, but i assure you i am more than just a Pokemon, i was once human..."

all the captive Trainer's jaws dropped in unison!

"you are all here to take part in a experiment, a very simple experiment, every week or so, one of you will be injected with a serum, called POKE-Z." she said, "in a way, it merges you with the DNA of a random pokemon, if you survive the effects, you will be well rewarded, not to mention the perks of having Pokemon DNA, for me, the Gardevoir's DNA has enhanced my intelect."

"And what if we refuse?" a random trainer said.

"Boys..." Dr. Helix said as she snapped her fingers.

within minutes, a Metagross floated downward to the Trainer in question, opened his cell and fired a laser from it's claws, vaporizing the Trainer in secconds!

the Metagross, then closed the cage and floated away.

"That happens..." Dr. Helix said, "as you can see, you really have no choice in the matter, you fine children represent the next stage in evolution."

"HELP!" Max said as he banged the Plexi-glass with his fist, "We have our rights, you can't keep us here forever!"

"Ooohhh! such energy! you'll go first, as a demonstration!" the mad doctor said as she snapped her fingers again.

within moments, the same Metagross that killed that random trainer, floated downwards, opened May and Max's cell, just as it did, a Rhydon came and blocked May so she couldn't stop Metagross.

Metagross held Max down using his Psycic energy as Dr. Helix walked in, May could only watch as the doctor injected Max with a syringe filled with a purple fluid.

when she was done, she exited the cell, Metagross and Rhydon followed behind.

the two pokemon left the room as Dr. Helix stayed near May and Max's Cell to witness the effect, with clipboard in hand, she watched with anticipation.

"What did you inject me..."was all he could say before he fell to the ground in pain, it felt like he was growing and being incinerated at the same time!

May crept closer to her brother only to hear Dr. Helix say, "i'd stay back if i were you, the changes aren't easy and i'd hate to see you get hurt."

within moments Max sprouted black fur, his skin turned a dull gray, his teeth sharpend into fangs, his spine extended, forming a long bushy tail.

his face cracked and stretched into a lupine muzzle as his ears became more canine like, his growing body tore through his shirt, leaving his shorts as the only article of clothing.

his shoes burst, revealing stong hind paws, as his eyes turned yellow with red pupils, as his hands became sharp claws.

after the pain stopped, Max stood to his full height, letting out a ear-splitting howl.

May could only watch as her only brother had turned into a...

"Hmm, a Mightyena, well, since he is from the Hoen region, i guess that make since." Dr. Helix said as she wrote down the data on her Clipboard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" screamed May.

"i brought your brother into the next level of life, your welcome..." Dr. Helix said with a smerk, "well, i've got some data to go over, get some sleep my pets, we've got a lot of work to do in the morning."

and with that, the evil scientist left...

May tried to speak to Max, "Max, are you okay?"

Strangely, the beast stood next to her and spoke, "uhhhhh, i feel like crap,"

he looked at his reflection and panicked!

"is...that...me?" he said, May only nodded.

"this is too weird..." said Max as he looked himself over, he had become an Anthropomorphic Mightyenna!

"Great..." grumbled Paul.

"Drew...i'm scared!" said May

"you and me both!" Drew replied...

End of chapter 3

 **MC: Max's Transformation and the revealing of Dr. Helix, ain't fanfic's grand?**

 **May: my brother is a monster! no thanks to you!**

 **MC: be a good girl, or you're next!**

 **May...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MC: now, i did say that there was going to be some Dawn/May Yuri.**

 **May: What! Dawn and i are friends, but i wouldn't go that far.**

 **MC: i would...**

 **May: you...wouldn't...Dare!**

 **MC: Try me...**

 **Chapter 4-** Dawn makes the scene!

it had been 2 days since May, Max, Paul, Drew, and at least 230 other Trainers had been Captured by Dr. Helix, Max had been the first to be injected with the POKE-Z serum and had been transformed into a anthropomorphic Mightyena.

the next day consisted of Max being poked, prodded, and generally violated by Dr. Helix, although his transformation had given Max a stronger tolerence for pain, it was still humiliating.

When he was returned to his and May's cell, May was happy that Max was allright.

"hey sis..." he said.

"Max, did they hurt you?" she asked.

"I'll live...but as i was being experimented on, i overheard Dr. Helix say that you might be next, so get ready." Max explained.

May gulped, she did not know what pokemon she would end up as...

just then, a Machoke was walking twords May and Max's cell carrying somone who was kicking and screaming!

a scientist walked with them, "you two scoot over, you've got a roomate!" he asked.

the two did as asked, and Machoke gently placed the captive inside.

the cell was then closed and the Machoke and scientist left.

May got a good look at the girl, she had black hair with a blue tint, a white snow cap with a pink pokeball symbol and a black and pink dress.

"DAWN!" May said as she hugged her.

"MAY!" Dawn said as she hugged back.

the two knew each other very well, after their adventures with Ash, they decided to keep in touch, often visiting each other and even participating in Duet contests, in time they developed a semi-long distance relishinship.

after Dawn broke out of the hug, she saw Max and crawled back!

"W-what the hell is he!" she asked.

May explained what had happened, who Max is, and why they are here.

"and that's what happened, and although Max is like this on the outside, he's still my little brother on the inside." May said as she gave Max a hug, the younger brother imediatly blushed.

Dawn understood, "what kind of monsters would do this people, let alone Trainers?" she asked.

"that would be me..." Dr. Helix said as she stepped foward.

May growled...

"you, with the bandana, May was it? well, better get some rest, you've got a date with a POKE-Z injection tomorrow!" she said with a smile.

after that, Dr. Helix hand the group some food and some warm blankets and walked away.

"to keep you warm and healthy, you're no good to me if you're dead." she said.

Even though she was snuggled in many blankets, May shuddered, she was scared...

End of chapter 4

 **MC: ooohh, the suspense is murder!**

 **May: Screw you!**

 **MC: ok Readers, you get to choose what pokemon May should become! aren't i a nice guy.**

 **MC: here are your choices:**

 **Taros**

 **Absol**

 **Beedrill**

 **Seviper**

 **place your votes via Review or PM!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MC: ohh boy! i been itching to do this chapter all weekend!**

 **May...no...**

 **Chapter 5-** A Living Disaster!

May was pacing back and forth, the day had finally come, Dr. Helix would be here soon, and that was the one thing she did not want!

she had already seen what the POKE-Z serum did to Max. she was hoping Dr. Helix would forget about her.

( **AN: yeah, you keep telling yourself that!)**

But, as soon as she thought it up she heard light footsteps, it was her, Dr. Helix had come.

"Ah Ms. May, i do beleve it is time, i trust you are mentally prepared?" she asked.

"Why?...just why me?" May asked.

"That's actually a very good question, when i look at you, i see a river of unknown possibilities, take myself for starters." she said as she prepared the syringe, "my Favorite pokemon just happens to be Dragonair, and yet i am a Gardevoir hybrid, funny how things work out, after a while, i began to realize how powerful this pokemon was!"

after completing preperations, she snapped her fingers once more, Metagross and Rhydon appeared again, this time it was Dawn and Max that were held back as Metagross held May in place.

"Leave her alone! she didn't do anything to you, Leave her the fuck alone!" Screamed Drew.

the doctor paid no attention as she approached May, "I'm dying to see what you become."

in one motion, she injected the serum into May's body!

afterwards she and the two pokemon backed away from May, Rhydon and Metagross left as Dr. Helix stayed to take notes.

"oh...god..." May said as she fell to the ground in intense pain.

within moments the changes began, her skin began to turn a dark shade of blue and her hair became bone white.

her feminine hands became sharp vicious claws as her shoes burst open, revealing sturdy paws, a blade-like tail appeared on her backside as she grasped her head in response to a stabbing pain in her left temple.

just when she could no longer stand the pain, the left side of her head sprouted a curved, blade-like horn.

finally her shirt bursted apart, revealing lush, white fur, leaving May in only her sports bra and shorts, she was now a Anthropomorphic Absol!

Max fainted, Dawn gasped and Drew's nose bled, remembering that May was well endowed for her age.

Even Dr. Helix was Impressed, "an Absol, huh? and quite a beautifull one at that." she said, feeling a hint of envy, "this POKE-Z serum might have some uses in the Fashion industry."

Enraged, May banged her claws at the Plexi-glass.

"YOU BITCH! i'm a monster! a freak!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but a beautiful monster!" she said with a sneer, "I'm quite envious..."

and with that, she walked away leaving her captives, but only stopping to speak.

"Oh yes, and since i'm feeling positivly genourus today, Dawn's injection will be held first thing tonight!"

all Dawn could do was gulp...

 **End of chapter 5**

 **MC: thanks for the tip GirlFish, an Absol was a perfect fit.**

 **May: I hate you...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MC: how do ya do, it's two for two!**

 **Dawn: for some reason, i'm actually currious of what pokemon i'll become.**

 **MC: finally!**

 **Chapter 6-** Dawn Earns Her Wings...and her Fangs!

after Dinner, Dawn and the others watched as one Trainer after another is injected with the POKE-Z Serum.

Many diffrent hybrids were made that night, from a Houndoom hybrid, to a Rosellia hybrid.

Dawn was both scared and currious, the serum turned Trainers into Hybrids at random.

at last, the moment of truth came, Dr. Helix, approached Dawn, but this time, Dawn stuck out her arm in fear, May, somehow understanding, stayed where she was, trying to fight these people would solve nothing...

"that's more like it, the less you resist, the easier this wil be on everyone." Dr. Helix said as she made the injection!

As Dawn pulled back her hand, the crippling pain kicked in!

her body turned blue, but a lighter shade than May, her fingers stretched as folds of excess skin linked toghether, forming wings.

her spine extended, forming a short, ratl-like tail, her shoes broke apart revealing sharp claws.

her front teeth grew, forming sharp dagger-like fangs.

finally as the nail in the coffin, Dawn could feel an strange craving for somthing sweet, somthing wet, somthing...RED!

after the change was complete, Dawn stood up to take a look at herself, although her shoes were ruined, she was still clothed. she had become somwhat Bat-like.

"A ZUBAT?" Dr. Helix scowled in envy, "hmmph!, such a magnificent creature, wasted on a mere girl!"

"A Zubat hybrid, that would explain this hunger i feel..." said Dawn.

"already craving blood i see, i can help with that!" said Dr. Helix.

She snapped her fingers and Machoke appeared, he walked to the cell next to May's and pulled out Paul!

he dropped him next to Dawn, who looked at him drooling as her mind had given to her hunger.

"You wouldn't Dare..." he scowled.

but it was too late as Dawn sunk her new fangs into Paul's neck, draining him of every last drop of blood!

Drew, May, and Max watched with Disgust...well except May, who kinda had a thing for vampires.

after Paul was pretty much dead, Dawn return to her cell with the others.

"Wow! i got some great data today! Perhaps we'll continue this at a later time, for now, it's time my pets got some rest!" said the mad doctor as she walked away laughing.

May stared at Dawn, and only one thing came out of her mouth

"...I love you..."

Dawn Just blushed, redder than the blood she drained out of Paull...

End of Chapter 6

 **MC:...okay, i got nothin' to say here!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**MC: Okay, so Max is a Mightyena hybrid, May is an Absol hybrid, and Dawn is now a Zubat Hybrid, is there any way i can top this?**

 **May:...you are insane...**

 **Chapter 7-** A Misty Reunion!

Dawn, May, and Max were escorted to their cells after a invigorating Combat Training session, they had now gotten used to their new forms, espspecially Dawn.

in their cells, some food was waiting for them, along with a packet of blood for Dawn.

the three sat down and ate their dinner, Drew, who was in the cell next to them was asleep.

"i wonder what the training is for?" asked Max.

"I dunno, but Dr. Helix said that once she had gotten enough data, we would be moved to an island facility verry soon" said Dawn.

Just then, a scientist and a Machamp walked to their general area.

Drew woke up suddenly after Machamp tapped the glass.

"E..Excuse me, Mr. Drew, you have a new roomate, please scoot over." the scientist spoke in a shy voice.

Drew, still sleepy, did as he was told.

as the victim was gently laid next to Drew, May and Dawn, imediately recognized the red hair and shorts.

"MISTY!" both said.

Misty awoke with a start!

"where am i? what the hell is this place?" she wondered, then she took a look at the the three creatures staring at her.

WAHHHHHHH!

she scooted back into a croner, eyes wide with fear.

Drew, now fully awake, turned to Misty, "You may want to sit down for this one..."

and so once again, Misty was filled in on the situation, why she was here and the purpose of the POKE-Z serum.

she took it pretty well, "i feel like i'm gonna puke..." she said.

she then turned to the creatures that were her friends, "Am i gonna end up like that?" Misty asked.

Drew nodded, "the serum merges you with a random Pokemon's DNA, according to the others, it is extremly painfull."

Misty Gulped...

Just then, Dr. Helix walked over to the group.

"ah! goody! the Redhead is awake! i was going to use this latest batch of POKE-Z on that male over there, but i'm dying to see what it will do to you!" she cackled as she held the syringe.

Misty backed into a corner as the others watched, however, May noticed somthing.

the syringe Dr. Helix was holding had red liquid instead of purple.

"this batch of POKE-Z serum has been exposed to Ultraviolet Radiation, enhancing it's potency tenfold!" the mad doctor explained.

Dr. Helix crept closer twords Misty, Misty was starting to sweat, she didn't want to become a monster...

End of chapter 7

 **MC: okay folks, Misty has now been added to the mix.**

 **Misty: Help!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**MC: oh! this will be wonderful!**

 **Misty: what with that crazed look in your face?**

 **MC: you'll see...**

 **Chapter 8-** Misty Gets Some Muscle!

Metagross held Misty in place as Dr. Helix injected her with the serum.

This particular POKE-Z serum has been exposed to Ultraviolet Radiation in order to inhance it's power.

after injected her, Dr. Helix and Metagross stepped back, this time, Metagross stayed with the doctor to witness the change.

as expected, Misty dropped to her knees in total agony!

But the pain was more intense for Misty as her skin turn bright red, the scrunchie that tied her hair broke, causing her hair to grow longer!

she shrieked as her muscles began to swell to almost god-like size, instantly tearing her signature yellow shirt!

she could hear her bones cracking as a seccond pair of arms sprouted from her back, which also surged with muscles!

her legs, once the legs of an adept swimmer, were now that of a female bodybuilder as three small frills poked out of the top of her head!

when Misty stood up again, she was now much larger than Drew, even when she was on her knees.

"hmm...a Machamp Hybrid, that's odd, as a water-type user, i was hoping for somthing...with gills, and the UV Radiation must have altered her skin pigmant..." said Dr. Helix as she wrote down the data, "Mr. Meowth will be pleased."

May's eyes widened, "Mr Meowth?" her mind instantly thought of Team Rocket's wise-cracking Meowth!

"Oh yes, he is The CEO of POKEGEN, he is responsible for the creation of the POKE-Z serum, but i think i said too much! oopsie!" she giggle as she and Metagross left.

in a flash, Misty went into a blind rage!

"THAT FUCKING MEWOTH! I SWEAR, I WILL RIP HIM INTO KITTY LITTER!" she said as she started banging her massive hands into the Plexi-glass!

"Misty, stop, that's just the Machamp DNA talking!" said Max.

Misty stopped and looked at herself, this was horrible, she screamed with terror all through the night...

End of chapter 9

 **MC: not bad huh, i have to admit, i never thought this story would even make it to eight chapters.**

 **May: you are enjoying this are you?**

 **MC: yup...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MC: don't think this is over! it's time for a Death scene!**

 **Misty: what!**

 **May: no...**

 **Chapter 9-** Genetics Is NOT An Exact Science!

After Misty's Transform into a Machamp hybrid, Dr. Helix spent the next few weeks analyzing the data, giving her test subjects some time to think.

May and the others were playing poker with some cards Max keeps in his pocket.

Drew, being the only human left within the group was taking a nap.

Misty was staring at herself in the glass with disgust.

"it's not that bad you know..." said Drew who had just woken up.

"Easy for you to say, you're still human." Misty grumbled.

"yes he is, but not for long..." a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to find Dr. Helix, who was listening in on the conversation, with a syringe in hand.

"Since Misty worked so well, i've decided to try again, like before, this particular serum has been exposed to Ultraviolet Radiation, enhancing it's power." she explained.

she opened Drew and Misty's cell, Misty stood aside as Drew was given the injection.

afterwards, Dr. Helix stood back and watched.

For the first 10 minutes, nothing happened, and Dr. Helix almost gave up...

...that is until Drew started coughing!

he hacked and wheezed until a greenish fluid began to drip from his nose, it burned and stung his nose at the same time.

Soon his vision began to swim as the greenish substance dripped from his eyes!

his body suddenly began to shake as he was starting to melt from head down!

May and the others watched as their closest friend melted into a pool of green sludge.

May was shivering, Max threw up, Dawn screamed, and Misty was furious!

Dr. Helix sighed, this was not the outcome she wanted...

"tsk tsk tsk, poor soul, his body just couldn't handle it, oh well!" she said as she snapped her fingers.

within moments, a Smeergle walked in, mopped it up with his tail and walked away.

"it looks like Misty will need a new roomate soon..." said Dr. Helix as she walked away.

the four hybrids looked at each other, it was obvious that Dr. Helix had no concern for human life...

End of Chapter 9

 **MC: sorry i had to kill off Drew, no hard feelings, it's just the future chapters won't be focussing on him a lot!**

 **Misty: YOU BASTARD!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**MC: sorry for the wait, internet is on the blink!**

 **Dawn: you really need to fix that...**

 **Chapter 10-** Iris And The News!

Misty, Dawn, May and Max, and about 200 others had just returned to their cells after some combat practice.

"wow, that was some workout!" Said Misty, having just gotten used to her new form.

"you get used to it, i think POKEGEN is getting us ready for some kind of war." said Max, scratching his head.

Just then, a scientist and a Machoke carrying a black-haired girl walked by.

"hey, you! with the muscles, scoot over! you got a roomate!" she said in a brisk, almost bossy voice.

Misty stood aside and Machoke gently placed her inside.

after the scientist and Machoke left, the girl began to stir.

Dawn instantly remembered the cream colored dress she was wearing.

"Iris, is that you?" Dawn asked.

"Mmmm...Dawn?" she said, but the instant she saw Dawn and the others, she panicked, but not at their appearence.

"Oh god! it's worse than i thought." she said, "i have to tell Ash what i found!"

"Tell Ash? wait! Ash knows about POKEGEN?" asked May.

Iris nodded and explained that Ash had found out that Meowth had taken over POKEGEN as one last attempt at world domination, and how Ash was forming a resistance army to take Mewoth on.

However, Mewoth saw this comming and began capturing Trainers for experiments!

"i was in disguise and had infiltrated POKEGEN's Genetic Research lab, but i was found out..." Iris finished.

"Ash might be able to pull it off, but even if he does, what will happen to us?" asked Misty.

"true, what will happen to you if Mr. Ketchum succeds, but bare in mind, that is a very big "if" we're talking about" said a voice from afar.

it was Dr. Helix, making her rounds!

"i couldn't help but overhear your conversation, do you really think that boy can stop Mr. Meowth's plans?" she asked.

"He's beaten him and Team Rocket before!" shouted Misty.

"ah yes, i was informed of my CEO's past employment, and in my opinion, i felt that they were holding him back from his true potential." she explained, "i should know, i helped him take over POKEGEN..."

May's jaw dropped, this mad scientist helped Meowth take over POKEGEN?

"anyway, get some sleep, tomorrow Miss Iris will be given her POKE-Z injection!" she grinned, "this particular serum has been bombarded with energy from a Mega Stone!"

and with that, Dr. Helix skipped away with joy, leaving May and the others speechless...

End of chapter 10

 **MC: and so, the story continues to unravel further, can Ash's Rebellion stop POKEGEN?**

 **Iris:...**

 **MC: just like before, choose what pokemon Iris should be:**

 **Mega Ampharos**

 **Mega Lopunny**

 **Mega Sceptile**

 **Mega Charizard X**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**MC: now let see if i can top this one!**

 **Iris: you are a Jerk!**

 **Chapter 11-** Iris's Bad Hair Day!

the next morning, Iris was pacing back and forth, sweating heavily!

"don't worry, it only hurts for a few minutes..." explains May.

that tidbit of info did not help Iris in the slightest, she had already been told of what happened to Drew, she did not want to die, not like this...

just then, she heard footsteps, which made Iris's heart skip a beat.

It was Dr. Helix, and she was carrying a syringe containing a blue fluid.

Iris trembled as the mad doctor stepped foward, "Iris, now i know you are nervous, but i did my homework this time, and there is only a 32% chance you will die from this serum." she said as she prepped the needle.

Again, this did not comfort her as she was forced to stick out her arm, she was sobbing softly, praying that the serum would fail as the doctor made the injection.

 **(AN: yeah right!)**

within moments, she felt a burning sensation in her body, it was like she was being baked alive!

her hairpins broke as her hair grew wild and fluffy, her hands ached as they morphed into medium sized stubs.

her belly swelled, tearing her dress as her backside sporuted a long muscular tail with a purple orb at the end.

her head pounded as yellow striped horns with the same purple orbs at the end grew from her hair, her skin turned a dark shade of purple.

as the final change, her face stretched into a muzzle as static electricity corsed through her body, within moment the pain was replaced with pleasure, warmth...Strengh!

she had never felt this strong...ever, after taking a deep breath, she grabbed a bow from what remained of her tatered clothes and tied it around her neck, her hair was now as fluffy as wool, while still retaining it's Ebony color.

"A Mega Ampharos, hmm..." said Dr. Helix, "to be honest, i did forsee this outcome and made preperations."

she snapped her fingers and a Kirlia appeared, like Dr. Helix, she was black, as were her eyes with pink pupils, indicating she was a hybrid.

"hi Mommy! she said in a child-like voice.

"hi sweetie, do you have the box i told you to hold on to?" the doctor asked.

the little one nodded and handed the box to her mother.

"Iris, this box contains a comb, a brush, some shampoo, and conditioner, trust me, when you're a hybrid, your hair gets pretty unruly!" she said with a wink, "oh! this is my Daughter, Sammy!"

the Kirlia Hybrid did a polite curtsey...

"you mean to tell us that you Injected your own Daughter with this stuff?" Max said with a slight growl.

"Of her own free will, she wanted so much to be like her mommy..." she said, patting the little one in the head.

and with that, the Mother and Daughter left.

Iris was brushing her new hair, while Max sat and thought.

"what the hell is Mewoth up to? and why does he need us?" he said with another growl.

End of Chapter 11

 **MC: whoo! that one was a doozy, my hands are still cramping!**

 **May: Serves you right!**

 **MC: anyway, the next chapter will involve a charicter from Pokemon XYZ, can you guess who i'm using?**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**MC: to those who haven't been paying attention, these are the hybrids made so far:**

 **Max- Mightyena hybrid**

 **May- Absol hybrid**

 **Dawn- Zubat hybrid**

 **Misty- Machamp hybrid**

 **Drew- Dead**

 **Paul- Dead**

 **Iris- Mega Ampharos hybrid**

 **Dr. Helix- Gardevoir Hybrid**

 **Sammy (daughter)- Kirlia hybrid**

 **Max: dear god, are you always this cruel?**

 **Chapter 12-** Bonnie's Blues

the next day, Max, May and Dawn were playing cards, while Misty was tending to Iris's wooly hair, Misty was kinda envious, she had always wanted hair like that.

just then, Dr. Helix and her daughter, Sammy walked over to Misty and Dawn's cage.

the doctor was carrying a little girl, she had short blonde hair made into a single ponytail, wore a brown shirt white skirt and pink shoes, she was struggling with all of her strengh to free herself but it was no use.

"scrappy little one, are you?" Dr. Helix said as she opened Misty and Iris's cage.

the two girls scooted over and Dr. Helix placed her inside.

after closing the door, the girl said, "Ash will stop you and Meowth's crazy plan!" she said with a pout.

"i like to see him try..." Dr. Helix said as she and her daughter left.

Iris recognized the girl in a instant, "Bonnie, is that you?"

Bonnie turned to the wooly creature in question, "wha...?"

Misty sweatdroped, sat Bonnie on her lap and explained what happened...

after and hour of explanation, Bonnie's eyes lit up!

"you guys are hybrids! that's amazing, what's it like?" she asked.

"it's painfull at first, but then it's just a burning sensation." Dawn said, "it's actually quite different for each of us!"

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding, "Oh! that reminds me, Iris! i was supposed to give you this message from Ash!" she said as she handed Iris a piece of paper.

Iris opened the letter and read it aloud:

 _Dear Iris,_

 _We have a problem!_

 _Meowth has pretty much captured most of our forces and turned them into Pokemom Hybrids, they are extremly strong, is this the POKE-Z serum Meowth was talking about?_

 _We can't hold out much longer, Return to the Unova Region and get Reinforcements please!_

 _-Ash_

when they all heard that, their faces turned pale...

"ohohhohohoooohoh! looks like Mr. Ash is in over his head!" a voice said.

the gang turned to find Dr. Helix, listening in on the conversation, her daughter was not with her however.

"i told you, Mr. Meowth had planned for every possible problem, including Ash!" she spoke in sly voice, "in fact that's why i'm here!"

she then turned on the TV and showed them the battle between POKEGEN and the Resistance in progress:

 **Somewhere in the Kanto Region...**

Ash and Charizard were surounded by POKEGEN hybrids, most of his forces were slaughtered leaving him, Charizard, Brock, Ludicolo, Gary, and Blastoise all alone!

"Well guys...it's been an honor fighting with you..." Brock said.

"Yeah, if i wanted to die today, i'm glad it was with you guys!" said Gary.

Ash mearly nodded...

as one of the hybrids stepped foward, a Dragonite hybrid, it readied it's Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu, Charizard Run!" Ash said.

Pikachu did as he was told, as did Charizard.

Ludicolo and Blastoise ran as well!

as the Hyper Beam was fired. all the three trainer could do was close their eyes.

within moments, a bright light flashed!

and then...Silence...

as the dust settled, all theat was left of the would-be Pokemon Master was his Trademark hat and ashes.

 **Back at the lab...**

as the hybrids all looked at the genicide, Every hybrid looked at the scene with fury and sadness.

Dawn was holding May as tight as she could, Max and Misty was furious, Bonnie and Iris merely hung their heads.

"wow! damn good television!" Dr. Helix gigiled.

Misty banged at the cage with all her might!

"You Bitch! you don't deserve to live!" Misty roared, tears blinding her vision.

"Ho-hum..." Dr. Helix yawned, "Like i haven't heard that before! anyway, Miss Bonnie, get some rest, you're due for a POKE-Z injection tomorrow!" she said as she left.

Bonnie was curious actually, what kind of pokemon will she become?

End of Chapter 12

 **MC: wow, that was a long chapter!**

 **Misty: YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ASH!**

 **MC: get over it...anyway, what Pokemon will Bonnie become?**

 **Mandibuzz**

 **Emboar**

 **Pangoro**

 **Aerodactyl**

 **Luxray**

 **Vote in Reviews plz**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**MC: okay, since i think this will be much more awesome, i've decided to go a different route.**

 **Bonnie: huh?**

 **Chapter 13-** Bonnie Thinks Big!

as May and the others sit in their cells, Bonnie sits by herself, nervous.

"you'll be allright, it's not that painfull..." said Iris as she wrapped Bonnie around her soft hair.

Bonnie nodds, she is acually excited, she has no idea what Pokemon she will become.

as those thoughts raced within her head, Dr. Helix walked by their cell.

"ahh! Bonnie, just the girl i wanted to see, are you ready to begin?" she asked.

Bonnie blushed, nodded and then stuck out her arm.

As the injection was made, the others were scared, Bonnie was just a little kid, she did'nt do anything to deserve this, but did not have enough muscle to stop the mad doctor.

within moments of the injection, Bonnie's skin began to tingle as lush, black fur began to sprout.

Misty backed away as Bonnie began to grow to a tremendous size.

her golden blonde hair grew wild and free, complementing the lush black fur.

her ears became black and furry as her face stretched into a bear-like muzzle.

she continued to grow until she was as big as Misty, the only thing to remind them that was Bonnie was her single blond ponytail, the blond fur, and her clothes which seemed to grow along with her.

her jet-black eyes stared at Dr. Helix with curiosity, Bonnie then stood tall and let out of roar of pride.

GROOOOAR!

"oh...my! a Pangoro Hybrid! and quite the specimen at that!" Dr. Helix spoke with a twinge of envy, "then again, all my subjects are unique!"

and with that she walked away, "oh! one more thing, Miss Bonnie, you'll have a chance to put that newfound strengh to the test. as will all of you, for tomorrow, you will all embark on your first mission!" she giggled as she left.

"What mission?" said Bonnie, who still had her childlike voice.

"i dunno, but i don't think it's a peacefull one..." said May.

End of Chapter 13

 **MC: to Girlfish, i'm real sorry, i wanted to do a Luxray Hybrid, but my little brother drew Bonnie as a Pangoro hybrid and was so cute! i had to do a Pangoro hybrid.**

 **Bonnie: GRIOOOOAR!**

 **MC: easy, tuff stuff, wait till' the next chapter.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**MC: okay, Mission Time!**

 **May: what mission?**

 **Bonnie: yay**

 **MC: here are the who's who once again if you forgot.**

 **May: Absol hybrid**

 **Max: Mightyena hybrid**

 **Dawn: Zubat Hybrid**

 **Misty: Machamp hybrid**

 **Iris: Mega Amprharos Hybrid**

 **Bonnie: Pangoro Hybrid**

 **Chapter 14-** Operation: Nebula!

all of the hybrids in the lab were given new clothes to wear, black shirts and shorts with the POKEGEN logo on it, a DNA helix inside a pokeball.

as they stood before the main TV, it flickered on, revealing a Meowth wearing a black suit and tie, May and the others knew this Meowth all too well.

"Well boys and girls, today is a Red-letter day for POKEGEN, we have succesfully squashed that Twerp and his Rebellion, not like he had a snowball's chance in hell anyway!" he sneered.

Memories of Ash's demise was still fresh in Misty's mind...

"anyways, we now need to assume world domination by taking out all other organizations, starting with Team Galactic, that space cadet, Cyrus, needs to be educated!" he said.

Oddly enough the hybrids nodded in agreement, even May! she did not know why, but Meowth seemed like he had everything all figured out!

"oh! and a big Reward to the Hybrid that brings me Cyrus's head!" he added.

after that, he saluted, the hybrids saluted back as one by one they marched outside to their carrier ship.

as if on cue, one of the hybrids, a Electibuzz hybrid began to sing and others soon followed:

 _Sound off!_

 _1! 2!_

 _Sound off!_

 _3! 4!_

 _Sound off!_

 _1! 2! 3! 4!_

 _The Hybrids march off one by one'_

 _Hurah! Hurah!_

 _We slaughter Humans just for fun!_

 _Hurah! Hurah!_

 _(hummming)_

as they rode to Team Galactic HQ, May was tieing her new shoes which exposed her claws.

 _The Hybrids march off two by two,_

 _Hurah! Hurah!_

 _they'll all be dead before we're through!_

 _Hurah! Hurah!_

 _(humming)_

Bonnie was sharpining her claws to the humming as Iris combed her wooly hair.

 _The Hybrids march off Three by Three,_

 _Hurah! Hurah!_

 _We're gonna face our destiny!_

 _Hurah Hurah!_

 _(End)_

and finally, they made it to Team Galactic's HQ, an platoon of Grunts waiting for them.

"I dunno, are we even equiped to fight these...things?" said one grunt.

he soon got his anwser when the carrier ships opened and out came the Hybrids!

End of Chapter 14

 **MC: hee hee! i love Clifhangers!**

 **May: you jerk...(nudges gently) get to the fight!**

 **MC: in time, however, i will introduce a new charicter to joins May's gang, I'll even give you a hint, She is a Pokemon leauge champ!**

 **PLZ Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**MC: well, i'm hyped up on soda, and ready to go!**

 **May: finally!**

 **?: how did i get here?**

 **Chapter 15-** Cyrus's Downfall and a Champion's Welcome!

a day or two had passed since the Hybrids of POKEGEN invaded Team Galactic HQ, manny of the Grunts were slaughtered, and Jupiter and Cyrus were running for their lives!

"Sir, if i may ask...WHERE THE HELL DID THESE THINGS COME FROM?" yelled Jupiter.

"...it seems in our efforts to rise above humanity, we were left behind by a unknown force..." said Cyrus in his usual tone...but in his mind, he was scared as hell!

finally, the duo made it to Cyrus's office and Baricaded the doors.

unfortunately, no sooner were the doors barred, they were smashed open by May and Bonnie!

"oh dear god..." said Jupiter.

he stared at Cyrus, and then stared at the Absol and Pangoro hybrids.

"Take him! kill him if you must! just allow me to live!" said Jupiter as he kelt down and pleaded.

Cyrus sweatdropped...

May and Bonnie looked at each other and stood aside so Jupiter could leave.

"Jupiter! you rotten son of a..." was all Cyrus could say before Bonnie mauled him to death, gnawing at his organs and innerds as if it were noodles!

 **Back at POKEGEN labs...**

Bonnie and the other hybrids were indeed well rewarded for their sucess, when they returned, they were given new living arangements, with beds and TV's!

May was paired with Dawn

Max was pairs with Misty

and Iris was paired with Bonnie,

however, Bonnie and Iris's Room had a third bed, which indicated a third roomate.

"i wonder who it will be?" asked Bonnie.

her question was soon awnsered when a Torterra hybrid entered the room, on his back was a tall, Blond woman, slender and wearing a baby blue shirt and black skintight pants.

he placed her on the vacant bed and then turned to Bonnie.

"uh...when she wakes...please tell her that Dr. Helix has already scheduled an injection for her later tonight!" he said as he left.

and as he closed the door, the woman began to stir.

"danm...my freaking head hurts...really gotta lay off the red wine.." she said as she stirred.

"Cynthia?" Iris called out!

when the Sinnoh Leauge Champion turned to the two hybrids, she backed away into a corner only to realized that her pokemon had been confiscated.

"hmm...they always do that.." said Iris as she explained what had happened to them, and more importantly, what will happen to Cynthia...

End of Chapter 15

 **MC: and now Cynthia joins the bunch!**

 **Cynthia: i know you! you're the Wackjob who wrote "May goes KA-BOOM!"**

 **MC: ok i will admit, not my best work! anyway here is a list of possible pokemon i could turn Cynthia into, you guys know the drill!**

 **Cynthia: you will do no such thing!**

 **Aggron**

 **Skarmory**

 **Tyranitar**

 **Tyrantrum**

 **Salemance**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**MC: this was a tough decision...**

 **Cynthia: i hope you give yourself a migrain!**

 **Chapter 16-** Heavy Metal Hottie!

After learning of what happened, Cynthia was agast with fright!

"Meowth is doing this? i knew he was inteligent for his kind, but i had no idea he would go this far to prove it." Cynthia spoke.

Iris nodded just as Dr. Helix walked in, a Magmar hybrid beside her.

Cynthia was frightened, a feeling she had not felt in a long time.

"Hello! this is trully a grand ocasion, the Champion of the Sinnoh Leauge! i wonder what pokemon you will become?" she said with a shiver.

Cynthia stepped back, "You DO know what you are doing right, you are basicly playing God! your boss is playing God! i refuse to become another monster for your army!" she said with some authority!

the Magmar sensed this and grabbed Cynthia's arm, almost yanking it out of it's socket!

"Tsk, Tsk, now dear, you must see the bright side of this, you are about to become a part of somthing much greater than yourself, take solice in that." Dr. helix said as she made the injection.

afterwards, the Magmar hybrid let go of Cynthia's arm, enraged, she slapped it's face.

no sooner than she did, her stomach started to ache, she felt to the floor and unloaded the contents of her stomach at full speed.

"okay...Eww!" Dr. Helix as she wrote on her clipboard, "Subject seems to have vomited, perhaps a side effect?"

after she vomited, her face and neck started to turn a sickly gray color!

her breasts began to swell, tearing her baby blue shirt apart, revealing her black hardened scales.

her dainty, yet strong human hands turned into razor-sharp claws, her spine extended, growing a long, muscular tail with a metal tip.

her shoes burst apart as her feet became strong clawed feet, her eyes turned black with yellow pupils.

as the final nail, she held her head in total agony as two sharp, bladelike horns broke free from her skull, blood trickling down her face!

when she could not take any more, she fell to the ground, pain radiating through her body.

"an Aggron Hybrid, impresive! and a huminoid one at that, i expected nothing less from a champion!" she said in excitement.

"You...bitch...ow..." she wheezed.

"hmmm, subject seems to be iritable, and seems to be saying "ow" a lot, indicating severe pain." she wrote on her clipboard, "well, i've got data to look over, enjoy your new life Ms. Cynthia."

and with that, Dr. helix left, leaving Cynthia, enraged and confused.

after an hour, the pain subsided, she got up, look at herself, she still had her hair and most of her clothes, she decided to take her shirt and construct a makeshift bra.

"hmmm. ya know, i kinda like this!" she said with a smile.

Bonnie cocked her head in comfusion, Iris just sweatdropped...

End of Chapter 16

 **MC: look a lot of you guys have been asking me** **In Real Life** **if Ash Ketchum was comming back to the story, let me explain this as best as i can.**

 **HE...IS...F$ %ING D...E...A...D! no one is bringing him back, he did not fake his death, he is f'ing dead!**

 **to those who see this..I HOPE THIS EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE ON THIS MATTER!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MC: i hope that this chapter will shed some light into the lore of my story.**

 **May: it better...**

 **Chapter 17-** Origin Of The POKE-Z Serum!

(Dr. Helix's POV)

when i look back, i ask myself, "would you do it again if you could?"

the answer is...yes!

i guess this all started when Team Rocket disbanded, many agents loss their jobs, Acording to Mr. Meowth, his friends took different paths in life, James eventually died from a mysterious illness, and Jessie become a world famous super-model.

as for Meowth, he managed to get a job at POKEGEN as head scientist of a special project.

as my superior, his knowledge knew no limit, and he had plans. BIG plans!

he and i would always have lunch outside, near the break room, and we would talk about his theroy on Pokemon DNA augmentation, it was a sound theroy.

as time passed, Mr. Meowth climbed up the ranks. all the way to Vice President!

that's when we made our move...

Mr. Meowth had perfected the POKE-Z serum, and i was to be it's first test subject.

although it was painful at first, i was awestruck at the immense power flowing through me, i felt like i could take on the whole world!

and the chance to prove it came sooner than i thought...

POKEGEN's higher ups were planing to scrap the POKE-Z project due to cost issues, that when we made our move.

using my newfound Psycic powers thanks to my Gardevoir DNA, i was able to take out the entire board, including the CEO, Meowth took over, and things have been wonderful ever since.

sure, the resistance was a pain, but they're dead, so all's well.

we now have enough hybrid solders to enact Phase 2 of our plan.

Teams Galactic and Plasma have been delt with and Mr. Meowth is curently talking to Team Aqua Leader, Archie in hopes of forming an alliance, with them on our side, our goal for world conquest will be so much easier to acomplish.

and all of this started with a busy little Meowth, a cunning scientist, and a dream...

End of Chapter 17

 **MC: and that should answer any questions you may have about the story.**

 **Dr. Helix: you told it so well...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	18. FINALE!

**MC: this Story is reaching it's end...**

 **May: thank God!**

 **Bonnie: i dunno, i kinda liked this story.**

 **Chapter 19-** Divine Intervention!

Today was a very important day, Meowth and his Hybrid army were on his airship in a atempt to spread his influence Worldwide.

thanks to Team Aqua's assistance, Meowth and his army obtained a cloud seeding device, with it, he intended to seed the clouds with his POKE-Z serum, once done, all that was left to do was let nature take it's course.

the rain will be tainted with POKE-Z serum, those caught in it will instantly become hybrids!

to add insult to injury, the rain would end up in the oceans and lakes, tainting the world's water supply, Meowth would rule the world without question!

but four very powerfull pokemon would have somthing to say about that...

 **within Mt. Corrinet, Sinnoh Region**

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus were having a meeting inside the mountain.

"and that was Mewtwo's report, the way things stand, if Meowth succeeds, we can kiss the human race goodbye!" Roared Giratina.

"i knew we should kept an eye on that Meowth, any pokemon that can think like a human is bad news..." said Dialga.

"what do we do?" said Palkia.

Arceus was in deep thought until he had an idea "we must turn his Hybrids against him, we must remind them that although their bodies have changed, they are still human!" he said with a nod and the others nodded in agreement.

with great care, the ledgeondary Pokemon of Sinnoh took to the skies to confront POKEGEN.

 **Atop Meowth's Airship**

May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Iris, Bonnie, and Cynthia were almost finished dumping the last drum of POKE-Z serum onto the last batch of clouds.

Meowth was watching them with a smerk on his face, the very people he fought against were now doing his bidding.

"Oh..sweet...Irony!" he cackled.

"Don't get too Comfortable!" said a booming voice.

"what the?" said Meowth.

It was Dialga along with Palkia, Giratina and Arceus.

Meowth was rolling his eyes, "i once worshiped you guy, but all my life i was given the short end of the stick, but now i have the chance to come out on top for once, and no one will stop me, not even gods!" he growled, "Hybrid Batallion...KILL!"

May and the others looked at Arceus and the others and began their charge!

the quartet scattered, as every Pokemon hybrid swarmed them, May and Max were trying to rip out Giratina's armor.

"Arceus, if you intend to do somthing, now would be a good time!" he roared.

"Hybrids! please stop! you still have your humanity, even though you are no longer human! Behold!" he said as a bright light flashed from his head.

within moments, the Hybrids stopped attacking...

"Mom..." said May

"Dad" said Max

"Zoey" said Dawn, "Barry"

"Axew" said Iris, "Drayden"

"my sisters" said Misty.

"Clemont" said Bonnie, Tears in her eyes.

"Everyone..." said Cynthia, "what the hell are we doing, EVERYONE! STOP!

all the hybrids looked at Meowth and Dr. Helix with rage.

"You did this to us!" a Jolteon hybrid said.

"and to think we were going to do this to everyone else!" said a Bellsprout Hybrid.

"Grrr...GET THEM!" growled Max.

"Run?" said Dr. Helix.

"RUN" said Meowth as both ran for their lives!

but Giratina was quick and blocked the Exit, "Uh, Uh Uh..." he said, waving his foot.

Arceus stepped foward, "your choice Meowth, Exile, or do i let your very creations show their appreciation?" he asked.

"i...Hate...you..." Meowth growled as he held up his hands.

"Wise choice..." said Palkia, then she turned her attention to Dr. Helix, "you and Meowth are hereby exiled to the distortion world, Giratina will watch over you until you are allowed to return to the real world.

"at least we'll heave each other..." said Dr. Helix.

Meowth look at her and blushed, to his shame, he realized how much Dr. Stephanie Helix loved him.

and so Giratina opened the Portal and the two stepped forward, with Dr. Helix's daughter behind her.

Arceus stared at the hybrids and hung his head, "although i cannot undo what Meowth has done, i can see to it that you are all taken care of..." he spoke.

the hybrids all nodded...

 **1 year later...**

"Max, May, Dinnertime!" said Mrs. Maple.

the two hybrids sat down for dinner, both smiling, a lot has changed for the hybrids, although they were still feared, some have seen them as the next stage of evolution for mankind.

POKEGEN was disbanded and dismantliled, the other workers went on to live their lives.

and although they were no longer human. May and her friends lived happly ever after!

THE END

 **MC: OW! my hands ar cramping!**

 **May: Serves you right!**

 **Max: i'm just glad it's over!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
